Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve a user of a first device who wishes to interact also with a second device. As a first such example, a user may wish to initiate a terminal services session on a remote device. The user may connect a local device to the remote device over a network; may login to a user account on the remote device through the local device; and initiate the terminal services session on the remote device. Upon being presented with a terminal services session provided by the remote device to the local device, the user may interact with the second remote by providing input and receiving output through the local device. As a second such example, the user may request a mirroring of a display of a host device to a presentation device, such as a projector, and the same view of a host computing environment of the host device may be displayed both on a display of the host device and through the projector. As a third such example, a user may configure a first device to share user input (such as a keyboard and mouse) of the first device with a second device; e.g., the first device may receive the user input within a first computing environment of the first device, and may transmit some of the user input to the second device. In these and other ways, a user of various devices may enable the devices to interoperate in order to share device resources.